compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Deku Rune
Description Deku has green skin and red eyes that is typical for a Neimoidian. He has a he medium build and although he is considered on the short side for members of his race he still towers over most humans. Deku wears clothes and a miter that signify his rank in society. Hive Days Deku Rune like most neimoidians grew up on Neimodia. The first seven years of his life he had to survive the harsh communial hives. In these tough years with only a limited amount of food which was made to weed out the weak, allowing the strong to survive. The first three years the food was enough to sustain himself, but as the grubs began to mature he began to not have enough food from the more aggressive grubs. Deku driven by survival instincts became increasingly aggressive to get as much food as possible. He began to take food from others and leaving them with only enough to barely not starve. As the seven years past, the weaker were shipped off to work as drones and stay on Neimoidia and the purse worlds, Deku and the stronger left their home planet to join the larger corporations of the galaxy. Pre-DMC years Deku had always dreamed of joining the reemerged CIS and escape the rule of the Galactic Empire. Deku immediately joined CIS to follow his dreams and trying to find the job that would suit him he found he was low on credits. He had a few possessions so he questioned what he would do because the recruitment process was taking long. Deku decided to purchase somethings from the local vender and easily recognized the high prices of the shop. Deku went to the owner and wanted to buy some of his products esspeccially the air speeder he had. After bartering for a fair amount of time, Deku was able to get the vehicle at a hugely discounted price. The speeder Deku had just bought he was able to sell the speeder for twice of what he had paid for it. He started as a lowly saleman for Dorinian Military Corps, the droid producing company of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. After a few months and very dissatisfied with his current position, Deku was not selling much due to the fact of a design flaw in the droids, which resulted in the droids breaking down in harsh weather. Deku found the problem and designed a way to correct the flaw and sent to the head quarters who promoted for the upgraded design. Dorinian Military Corps Deku flew through the ranks like wildfire becoming more and more influential in the company. Deku eventually diverted his trading skills to the department of construction and still maintained his position as overseer for all the company owned shops in their cities, which under his leadership profitted greatly. As new leadership began ran the company Deku's experience and ability leader to his promotion to the Rank of Director of Construction. Even though Deku is successful he remembered his tough first years in the hives and remembered that if he wasn't aggressive he would have to face hardships again and that experience in the hives also can be reflected in his greed and cut throat business tactics. Already the Director of Construction he became Director of Trade and even for a while Director of Logisitcs. He led the outpost construction efforts personally overseeing the majority of the projects including Xemtenta, Corentia, and Cyphedekranth. When Cypher decided to streamline the faction more to better coordinate production projects, he merged the construction and production departments, he made Deku head of the combined departments. Deku is currently head of Production and Trade for Dorinian Military Corps. Ranks Current -CEO of Dorinian Military Corps -Director of Production (DMC) Past -Director of Construction (DMC) -Director of Logistics (DMC) -Director of Trade (DMC -Second-in-Command (DMC) Category:Individuals Category:Neimoidian